Christmas with Dirk and Jake (Dirk x Jake) FLUFF!
by Shayleh
Summary: Dirk doesn't show up for the Christmas Jake had planned. Will he ever?


"Merry Christmas Dirk." Jake said softly. He was sitting in the cabin they rented in the mountains, waiting for Dirk to show up. It was exactly an hour until it was no longer Christmas eve, and would be Christmas. 'He stood me up..' Jake thought, curling up in the blankets in front of the fire that was lighting the room. He had no clue where Dirk was, and no clue if he would ever show up.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, only to reveal a Dirk that was shivering like hell and covered in snow. He shook himself off to get the snow away before shutting the door behind him, hands shaking as he did so. "Jake...? Are you awake?" He asked quietly, voice almost shaking just as much as the rest of him was. He hoped the other wouldn't be upset or anything. Jake jumped up and turned around. "Dirk!" He shouted, a tone more surprised, but also a bit angry. "Are you okay?" He walked hurridly to him, tugging his coat off him. The lecture could wait until he was warm, and when Jake knew he was okay. Dirk still shivered a bit violently, but he quickly nodded, letting the coat come off even while he was colder without it. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just got caught in the storm, is all. Sorry for being so late." "I don't want to talk about that now." He pulled his gloves off and felt his hands. "I'll go make you some peppermint tea, sit down and warm up." Jake refused to look him in the eye. "Okay." He muttered this a bit sadly, kind of upset when Jake wouldn't look at him. Still, he nodded and sat infront of the fire, still feeling like he was freezing. He hoped for dear life he hadn't gotten sick. Jake turned from him, walking to the kitchen to put the water on the stove. Once that was done he walked to the couch and took the covers, throwing them on him, then sat down. "I missed you." His voice was soft, he stared at the fire. Dirk just continued to sit infront of the fire, wrapping the covers around himself tightly before he sneezed. "Thanks." He said, for the blankets, before glancing over at him. "I missed you, too. A lot." His voice was almost apologetic. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek as the teapot started whistling. "Bless you." Jake stood, walking back to the kitchen and taking the teapot off, he grabbed two cups. He put a teabag in both of them and waited a few minutes before adding a tad bit of cream and sugar, bringing it back to Dirk. He sniffled some before offering the slightest smile. "Thanks." Dirk put his hands infront of the fire as Jake stood and walked off, shivering a bit still even under the blankets. He'd have plenty of time to get warm now, though, so he didn't complain. He took the tea and sipped it, sighing in relief at its warmth. "It's great. Thanks again." Jake nodded softly, joining him under the blankets. "I was worried you wouldn't show up." He said, sighing. He layed his head on his shoulder, sipping his tea slowly. Dirk slipped an arm around Jake and hugged him close, using him as another source of heat. "'M sorry for not getting here earlier, I had a bit of trouble on the way here. I should've called." He watched the clock change to 11:23 as he cuddled close. He sighed a bit frustratedly. "What matters is that you're here right now, love." He sipped more of his tea. "Merry Christmas." "Mhm." He set down his mug and searched in his back pocket for a moment, before pulling out a little silver band, casually just holding it infront of Jake's face for him. "Yeah, Merry Christmas." He sat up leaning over and setting his mug next to Dirk's. "What's this?" He asked him, taking the band from him. He rubbed his eyes some before facing Jake again. "It's a promise ring. It's a little early for gifts, but I think I owe it to you for being so late." Jake couldn't fight the smile that broke out on his face. "I love it." He put it on then jumped up, heading to the cabin's bedroom and grabbing a small box out of his top drawer and bringing it back, setting it on Dirk's lap and climbing back next to him. "It's not nearly as thoughtful as yours. But I didn't know what to get you.." He blushed softly, looking at Dirk. Dirk smiled at Jake's smile, glad that the other liked his gift. He waited patiently for him to get back, glancing at the small box in his lap. He then turned to Jake and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, before turning back to the box to open it. "I'm sure it's fantastic. Any gift from you is great, no matter what it is." Jake's smile grew as he waited patiently for Dirk to open the gift. Inside was a collage of pictures of them from the past few months, the frame had swords and guns decorated all over it, Christmas, 2013 was engraved lightly on the frame. Dirk took out the collage and looked over it, his face breaking into a wide grin as he glanced at each picture and decoration on it. He turned back to Jake and pressed a sweet kiss to his nose. "It's fantastic, and I love it. Thanks." "Merry Christmas Dirk." He grinned back, kissing him softly. "I'm really glad you liked it." He spoke into the kiss. "It's perfect." He spoke back into the kiss, tilting his head a little bit into it. "You're perfect. You're the only Christmas gift I need."

A/N: POOOOEOEOEO. Thanks for reading! This was based off an short RP I had, but then my internet was being a butt and I never got to finish D: Oh welll uwu. I hope you liked it!


End file.
